War of the Roses
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: Sometimes, Rose just could not get along with her counterpart, no matter how cute she was. Just a little one-shot I came up with post-Journey's End.


Summary: Sometimes, Rose just could not get along with her counterpart, no matter how cute she was.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Language, Thoughts of Violence Involving Animals, References to Sex.

AN: Here's just a quick little thing I thought up one day and tried it out. Don't know if there is anything like it already out there but here's my attempt at it at least. Cheers.

xxxxx

**War of the Roses**

Rose Tyler refused to admit to jealousy. She wasn't a child any longer, needing constant attention else she'd make a fuss, even if she still could not get herself to believe that he, in whatever form, was back. Her Doctor.

It was a bit strange at first, having this Doctor That Wasn't, but he quickly became the Doctor That Was Hers. He was a duplicate, yes, but in a way weren't her own parents? Her mother was not Pete's original Jackie, and vice versa, and yet they were happy and in love. She even had a new little brother now as a product of that love.

Sure, sometimes Donna Noble's personality was a little bit more prominent than the Doctor's own, but Rose quickly grew to love that too. It helped ease the pain he felt at the separation between them. Donna will always be the Doctor's best mate, she knew that, and she felt no aversion to it. The DoctorDonna was the stuff of legends and prophecies. And she knew the knowledge that Donna would have to lose her memories to save her life tormented her Doctor. Both of them. When her human Doctor informed her of what would have to happen, Rose had been horrified, utterly unable to imagine having to forget the man she loved. The men she loved.

For she did love her human Doctor. He was everything the original had been and then so much more. She was finally allowed to love him. Finally allowed to grow old with him. Finally allowed to simply be with him. Forever. She was looking forward to it.

And that was why she definitely was not jealous. No, of course not, it was absolutely ridiculous. The Doctor was hers. He loved her. He had finally actually spoken the words he had been unable to that first time in Bad Wolf Bay. No time running out. They had all the time in the worlds. And when her Doctor realised that, realised that Rose loved him perhaps even greater that she loved his (for lack of a better word) progenitor, he felt comfortable enough to tell her those three little words. Little, but bigger on the inside, she fondly thought.

So no, she wasn't jealous, especially not over the little bitch rolling around in the grass with her Doctor.

"Oh good Rose! Good Rose!" the Doctor throatily enthused with that utterly ridiculous goofy grin. "Good girl!"

What a bloody joke.

Rose watched in ill concealed contempt as her alleged counterpart pranced happily around the Doctor before jumping on him, applying her wet kisses all over his face and neck, before turning to look towards her and give what looked like a mocking smile accompanied by a barking laugh.

That little mutt!

She couldn't believe she had been replaced by a dog in this world. A stupid little Yorkie too. Ugh. But she wasn't jealous. No, no, of course not. Not jealous of the little tramp frolicking all over her precious Doctor. Playing with her Doctor. Stealing her own time away from her Doctor. God how she hated that creature.

And she knew the feeling was entirely mutual. The dog (she refused to call it by her own name) was apparently potty-trained and knew never to go inside the house. Pete's original Jackie had made sure of that. However, to her father's baffled bemusement, the little dog-chit had strolled calm as you please into her room and urinated right in the middle of her floor! Rose didn't even want to think about what she had found underneath her bed…

And now the dog kept looking at her before pouncing back on her Doctor and licking him on the nose or even, more disgustingly, on the mouth. But still. She wasn't letting it affect her. Stupid mutt. Why her mother kept the beast around and didn't drop it off at some shelter (or, better yet, off a cliff) was beyond her. It was too bad the Cybermen didn't "accidentally" step on the little creep.

"Oh you're such a good doggy Rose," the Doctor continued to croon lying on his back in the grass and clutching the monster to his chest. "Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Still. Whatever. Let the little Yorkshire Terror have her romp in the field. A few stolen kisses was all she would receive. Whereas Rose was about to get ready to go on a hot date with her Doctor and come home and shag his brains out. Hah!

Rose turned from the garden patio and flounced back inside with all the dignity of an offended cat, or ruffled bird, or whatever metaphor of someone's choosing. She didn't care. Honestly she didn't. She had a brand new (and sexy to boot) dress and killer shoes that would make her human Time Lord drop his jaw and become lost for words (a rare occurrence indeed).

"Rose, have you seen Rose?" Jackie queried coming from a side room.

"ARGH!" Rose exclaimed stomping up the stairs hard enough to bring Pete out of his study with little Tony in tow.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked. "She's usually so soft spoken…"

Slamming her bedroom door, Rose allowed herself a huff as she fell back onto her bed for a few moments, before having to get ready for her date. The Doctor might be able to look all spick-and-span at a moment's notice, but Rose wanted to make sure she left quite a huge impression on her beloved Doctor, and so was ready to spend a couple hours pampering her to achieve a goddess-like mien.

She hoped her Doctor appreciated all the work she was willing put into this date beauty-wise. Although, if she were honest with herself, she knew he wouldn't really notice that much of a difference. She could quite happily say in complete truth that he was arse-over-tits about her. He thought she always looked amazing. Not that she didn't always think that he looked…how did Cassandra state it…_foxy_.

With a happy sigh, Rose got off her bed and moved to enter her en suite, where he elegant (and expensive) dress was hanging with her killer (and also expensive) shoes. And then she let out a shriek. Her dress! Her shoes!

There, lying in the middle of the bathroom floor, were the tattered remains of her slinky red dress. Next to them were the thoroughly chewed (and slobbered) upon black satin pumps. Never to such an extreme did she wish she still had the Bad Wolf's power so that she could eviscerate the little mongrel and show it who was the Alpha Female once and for all. With all of her pent up rage and frustration Rose yelled in what sounded frighteningly like a howl.

"ROOOOOOOSE!"

Elsewhere, the Doctor cocked his head to the side, as he could have sworn the little doggy in his arms had just smirked.

**Dog Rose 1: Human Rose 0**


End file.
